Pietre Magnetiche
by MCcoyJimSpock
Summary: in questa storia ho inserito Star Trek serie classica insieme al film Gli Intoccabili. L'Enterprise durante la navigazione si imbattono nello spazio ignoto dove trovano tre pianeti rocciosi pieni di pietre e minerali magnetici e rimangono travolti da un'onda elettromagnetica che li porta indietro nel tempo dove incontreranno la squadra degli intoccabili.


PIETRE MAGNETICHE

Diario del capitano data astrale 4528.6,ci troviamo nel settore ignoto abbiamo trovato dei pianeti rocciosi vicini tra loro, ho sbarcato una squadra per perlustrare il pianeta che risulta pieno di gemme preziose e minerali che risultano essere magnetici. Mentre la squadra di sbarco è risalita dal pianeta con i minerali preziosi il signor Spock ne studia la causa per scoprire da dove derivi il loro magnetismo singolare. Le cause potrebbero essere le onde magnetiche che quando passano li vicino rendono magnetici i tre pianeti che amplificano la forza dell'onda.  
Il computer della nave rivela un energia anomala in avvicinamento, sembra che stia arrivando l'onda. Ho ordinato l'allarme rosso e alzato gli scudi stiamo cercando di attivare la curvatura prima che l'onda elettromagnetica ci travolga, Spock comunica i secondi del suo arrivo abbiamo solo 10 secondi per attivare la curvatura ma a causa del magnetismo dei pianeti ha bloccato il salto così siamo stati travolti e sballottati con le scosse e scaraventandoci ancora più lontano.  
Il dottor McCoy comunica che ci sono diversi feriti sui pont diversi membri del equipaggio sono feriti gravemente; e per di più siamo ridotti ad usare l'energia ausiliaria per i danni subiti.  
Siamo costretti a chiedere aiuto con un messaggio di soccorso alla flotta, spero solo che arrivi qualunque nave per aiutarci.  
Il tenente Uhura ha provato su tutte le frequenze ma l'unica che riceviamo sembra essere una vecchia trasmissione terrestre che risalirebbe agli anni 30, abbiamo intuito di essere capitati sulla terra; un'epoca violenta dove la criminalità prende sopravento.  
Siamo tornati indietro nel tempo con la scossa elettromagnetica e la teoria del signor Spock è conveniente: su quei pianeti si trovano abbondanti giacimenti ti minerali che tra di loro diventano magnetici per le onde che passano. Ho intenzione di scendere sulla terra insieme al signor Ceckov e MCcoy, cosi da recuperare alcuni pezzi che ci possono servire a riparare la nave, Spock mi serve a bordo così che aiuti Scotty a risolvere i problemi della nave. Diario del capitano supplemento io il signor Ceckov e il dottor MCcoy siamo scesi sulla terra del diciannovesimo secolo più precisamente a Chicago negli anni 30 dove Al Capone controlla mezza città, non dobbiamo farci notare e cercare di non cambiare il corso degli eventi. Il computer della nave ci ha fornito gli abiti dell'epoca e del denaro che si usava.  
prima di tutto dobbiamo cercare i pezzi che ci servono il signor Spock mi ha fatto un elenco del materiale che serve: piastre di rame, zinco, silicio, acciaio ha un buon senso dell' umorismo se crede che troveremo questi articoli nei negozi di caccia e pesca.

Prima di iniziare con la cerca del materiale decidiamo di andare bere un goccio senza dare nell'occhio giustamente in quel piccolo locale dall'altra parte della strada, ci sediamo al primo tavolo libero che c'è, ordiniamo 3 birre e Ceckov salta su con la solita frase mi ricorda un locale che c'è Mosca! Però manca la vodka. Il tizio dietro di noi già alticcio si alza e se la prende con Ceckov perché è russo, cerco di controllare i miei uomini ma si offende va in escandescenza e si lancia contro di lui iniziando a darsele i suoi compagni al tavolo si alzano io e Bones ci troviamo nel mezzo e ci uniamo a Ceckov, il piccolo locale si svuota velocemente e nel mentre entra un uomo armato di fucile e spara un colpo; con aria seria inizia a fare domande portandoci in centrale.

Dice di chiamarsi James Malone e che detesta le risse inutili con dei forestieri che si menano per faccende inutili; sono il capitano James kirk, l'ufficiale medico Leonard MCcoy e il tenente Pavel Ceckov. Siamo in licenza di sbarco cosi abbiamo deciso di vedere Chicago e tra tre giorni dobbiamo partire per Miami la mia nave si trova li non molto convinto ci lascia andare e nel frattempo arrivano i suoi compagni Elliot Ness, George Stone e Oscar Wallace; se ricordo bene erano quelli detti gli intoccabili che riuscirono ad incastrare Al Capone.

Continuiamo il nostro lavoro ci dividiamo per riuscire a fare presto nel cercare i materiali i cerco l rame e lo zinco e Bones e Ceckov silicio e acciaio; il rame non lo posso trovare dal ferramenta cosi mi reco nel cantiere infondo alla strada e nel mentre vedo tipi sospetti due gorilla eleganti li seguo ma qualcuno mi afferra da dietro mi giro e mi trovo davanti Elliot Ness nervoso Ancora tu? Vuoi rovinarci la missione forse? Dobbiamo sequestrare le casse di alcool di Capone.

Io sto solo cercando del rame e dello zinco e se mi aiutate a trovare quello che cerco io terrò la bocca chiusa e vi aiuterò. Se il mio equipaggio si fida di me allora anche voi dovete fidarvi di me, in neanche 10 minuti riusciamo a fermare gli uomini di Capone e sequestrare le casse. Intanto Bones e Ceckov fanno fatica a procurarsi il materiale e non riuscendo a pagarlo diciamo che lo prendono in prestito portandolo a bordo dell' Enterprise. Intanto Spock e Scotty hanno riparato la maggior parte dei danni ma sono fermi con i cristalli di dilitio che e i motori a curvatura potrebbero rovinarsi ancora di più durante il salto temporale, ma dobbiamo farlo per non restare bloccati in questo secolo. La retata è andata bene e sto tornando a bordo per consegnare i materiali a Spock.

Bones, Ceckov prima di andare ci sarebbe una desiderio che vorrei esprimere visto che siamo ancora in tempo ….

sei solo chiacchiere e distintivo, chiacchiere e distintivo, chiacchiere e distintivo(gli intoccabili), bene era questo che aspettavo. Signor Ness è stato grande,grazie di tutto ora dobbiamo andare Beh… grazie del tuo aiuto! ora possiamo andare Enterprise a Kirk tre da far risalire!. Abbiamo abbastanza pezzi rudimentali ma bastano per quel poco per tornare a casa; In plancia è tutto in ordine e siamo pronti per tornare nel futuro Scotty è preoccupato per i cristalli che potrebbero non sopportare lo sforzo nel girare intorno al sole. L'enterprise è al massimo della potenza e sta compiendo i giri intorno al sole per tornare nel nostro secolo e i cristalli alla fine hanno retto per un soffio. Una volta arrivati ci fermiamo alla prima stazione spaziale per le corrette riparazioni.

Diario del capitano supplemento siamo tornati sulla terra mentre la nave è in riparazione l'ammiraglio ha ordinato che ogni nave della flotta deve stare alla larga del quadrante sconosciuto per via delle continue onde elettromagnetiche; quindi direi che ci siamo meritati una vacanza per aver concluso al meglio la missione. Computer fine trasmissione.


End file.
